


here is home

by labeledbones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: Timmy nudges him with his elbow, says, “Where would you go next?”Armie’s mouth twists, contorting his already strained smile. “With you?”“Yeah, with me,” Timmy says, rolling his eyes.Armie and Timmy in London being angsty and in love.





	here is home

After dinner, Timmy finds himself standing alone by the Thames while Armie and Luca and Elizabeth are still talking by the restaurant’s entrance. He feels, as he often feels these days, full: of food and drink (they’d been extremely English tonight: pint after pint alongside lots of meat and potatoes); of gratitude, love, joy; of thoughts he can’t seem to put into the right order; of a million different things he doesn’t have names for yet. 

He rests his forearms on the metal railing and puts his head down on them. He can see the imposing Tower Bridge, a small cruise ship coming down the river, the stars hanging dimly above everything. 

The heavy beer from dinner has him feeling sleepy, contemplative, so he closes his eyes. The cold air coming off of the river blows a strand of hair across his face, and for some reason, this makes him smile. Two women walk by him and he listens to the lilt of their voices get carried up into the sky, and this makes him smile too. 

_I am happy in the universe_ , he thinks, eyes still closed. 

“What are you thinking about?” A voice so familiar that it almost seems to come from Timmy’s own mouth. A voice so comforting that Timmy doesn’t bother opening his eyes. 

He takes in a long breath, the smile on his face not faltering even for a second. “I’m happy,” he says simply. 

He can see the shadow against his eyelids as Armie leans against the railing next to him, blocking some of the light coming from the nearby street lamp. “Yeah?” he says, warm. 

Timmy cracks an eye open to look up at him. Armie’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes crinkled even though he isn’t smiling because he has been smiling and he will be smiling, his eyes locked on Timmy’s face. Timmy nods, closes his eyes again, “This is the best week of my life.” 

Armie’s fingers reach out to move the wild strand of hair from Timmy’s face, tucking it carefully behind his ear. In the three seconds this action takes, Timmy counts off all the countries they’ve been to together, the geography of their relationship, the miles they have traveled, all the flights and train rides, the different skies they’ve been under together. 

“I’ve been more places with you than I’ve been with anyone else,” he says. Armie’s fingers have followed the curve of Timmy’s ear, lingered at his earlobe, trailed briefly along his jaw, and made their way back to their rightful owner. Timmy feels their left behind warmth radiating through his entire body, that soft glowing hum of being loved, cared for. 

Armie is quiet for long enough that Timmy pushes himself up to a standing position and looks at him. Timmy notices the shift in mood right away: Armie’s eyes downcast, focused on where the water meets the riverbank, focused but still distant, lost. There is a smile on his face, but it is cautious. 

Timmy has seen this before and understands: this is what touching him does to Armie, this is how their love weighs on him. 

Timmy nudges him with his elbow, says, “Where would you go next?”

Armie’s mouth twists, contorting his already strained smile. “With you?” 

“Yeah, with me,” Timmy says, rolling his eyes.

Armie finally looks at him, his eyes looking glassy and bright in the city lights. “Are we disregarding all other obligations and circumstances?” 

“Sure,” Timmy shrugs. “We can go anywhere, you and me. Where do we go?” 

Timmy moves closer to Armie, tucks his arm into the crook of his elbow. He huddles against him like he needs the warmth, but he really just needs Armie. He waits for Armie to tense up, try to casually shrug Timmy off of him. Instead, Armie turns and lets his lips brush against Timmy’s forehead. Timmy hums in response, wanting to kiss him, knowing he can’t. 

“What if I don’t want to go anywhere?” Armie finally answers. 

“What?” Timmy blinks up at him, and then frowning, adds, “Okay, you can go with Elizabeth and the kids, where do you go?”

Armie laughs and it skips like a stone across the river. He pulls his elbow in close to his body, pulling Timmy with it. “You’re not the variable I have an issue with,” he says. 

“Okay,” Timmy says slowly. He watches Armie’s gaze move along the cityscape across the river. He wishes, not for the first time, that he could somehow shrink down and crawl inside of Armie’s head. He knows Armie better than he knows anyone else, but there are still so many mysteries he hasn’t solved. 

He glances quickly over their shoulders and sees Luca and Elizabeth talking animatedly with someone he doesn’t recognize. With no one paying attention, he reaches up and quickly kisses the underside of Armie’s jaw. Once, twice, three times. And then settles back on his heels. 

Armie lets all the air out his lungs and looks down at Timmy. “Maybe I don’t want to go anywhere else,” he says. “Maybe I want to stay in one place with you.” Timmy isn’t sure how exactly, but it sounds like _I love you_. He thinks maybe everything Armie says to him sounds like _I love you_. 

Timmy rests his head against Armie’s shoulder and looks up at the moon. “I was going to say maybe New Zealand,” he says after a while. Armie’s laugh shakes him and he tightens his grip on Armie’s arm. “But I like your idea too,” he adds once Armie’s laughter dies down. He tilts his head so that his nose presses against Armie’s throat, breathes him in, and then a sudden afterthought, “We’d still have to pick the one place though.” 

Armie hums in agreement. “You’re right,” he says. “You pick.” Again: _I love you_. 

Timmy, his face still buried against Armie’s neck, closes his eyes and imagines the entire world stretched out before them, the entire universe. He decides they would have to create their own place, a totally new place in the vast expanse of all existence, a place they will carve out with their own hands, a place they will fill with all of their soft warm glowing love. 

“Home,” he says finally, opening his eyes again, touching the tip of his tongue quickly to Armie’s throat and then pulling back. 

“Not really a specific place,” Armie says, laughing. “But okay. Home.” 

Timmy looks up at him, his pursed lips breaking into a smile when Armie smiles. “Kiss me,” he says at a whisper. “Kiss me kiss me kiss me.” 

Armie’s eyes dart around quickly and then he does. He kisses Timmy just once, his mouth soft and warm and pulling away too soon. Timmy tries in vain to chase after it. 

“Are you happy?” Timmy asks. 

“I’m happy,” Armie says, kissing him again as if he’s trying to prove it.

From behind them, Luca’s voice is calling their names, pulling them out of their self-carved place in the universe. 

“Let’s go,” Timmy says gently, stepping back from the railing and pulling Armie with him.


End file.
